Just You Wait
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Mizuki was never one to be ignored. He decides Fuji Syusuke needs to learn that firsthand.[MizuFuji]


**Title: **Just You Wait  
**Author: **Dana-chaaan.  
**Information: **Anime - Prince of Tennis - MizukiSyusuke

**Summary: **Mizuki was never one to be ignored. He decides Fuji Syusuke needs to learn that first-hand.

**Author's Note: **I feel bad for Mizuki, never getting the lime-light. Especially when it comes to Fuji. So, I was like, hey, I don't really care who Syusuke goes with so I'll put him with Mizuki. Then everyone except TezuFuji-fans are happy! Yay! So, anyways, here goes nothing.

I can't believe he just brushed passed me. Again. Someone really ought to let him knowing that ignoring me was a huge no-no. Honestly, it was. I can't believe he hasn't noticed it sooner.

Oh, look at him, happily conversing with dear Yuuta-kun. Every single time he sees me with the left-hander, he always flicks me aside and rushes to that boy. Really, Yuuta-kun is very, very alluring, I must say, but that gives him no right to give me zero attention. I've done nothing to hurt him or my subordinate, so I don't know why he goes to such cautions to avoid me.

He did _not_ just... Look at that! Did you see that? He'd rather talk to _Atobe_ _Keigo_ than even look my way. Now that... That's just infuriating. Surely he wouldn't be on terms with the guy that ruined his captain's shoulder, yet he is. And he's giving friendly smiles and laughs to that pompous prick, and even that hulk next to the guy! But what do I get? Nothing!

Now, I know what this sounds like. But, before you follow that train of that. No, I am _not_ fervently seeking Fuji's attention. I'd just rather he didn't waste it on minuscule people when he could lavish me with it. I do believe, being the one who fought against him rather well, that I should receive at least an ounce of his sickeningly sweet attention.

Whoops. Slip of the tongue. I meant to say... Sickeningly...disgusting? attention. No, that doesn't work. Screw it.

I'm over here, abandoned by both my teammate and his brother while Hyotei's captain and zombie, Yuuta, that annoying freshman, and some other regular boneheads soak up all the lime-light. No, that just doesn't work. While I do like to do my work in the shadows and save my trump card for the show, I can't be left out of the spotlight when I've no reason to. Of course, that damned Fuji Syuusuke thinks differently.

As I make my way over there, I notice everyone just starts dispersing. Very well planned, Fuji Syuusuke, I will give you that. First Atobe bids his glorious farewell and orders that monster of a human to follow him while that little pipsqueak just starts to walk in the opposite direction. Those regular boneheads of whom I have no care for seem to start separating and walking everywhere while Yuuta and my other subordinate say an embarrassed goodbye to Fuji. Oh great, of course, even my own teammates forget I'm here.

Fuji Syuusuke will pay dearly. I promise myself that he will accept my existence and that he'll learn never to ignore me so blatantly again.

I walk, no, I _saunter_ over to him, knowing he could do nothing but realize my appearance. Charmingly, as I always did with beautiful ladies or strong players, I raked a slender hand through my soft hair. Yes, I was irresistible, Fuji Syuusuke couldn't avoid me forever.

"Ah, Fuji Syuusuke," I speak fluidly, trying to catch his eyes with my own. Oh drats, those things are always closed.

It didn't seem to matter though, as he just brushed right on passed me. Again! I was a fast thinker, though -- I always am. So, I grabbed his elbow quickly as he started to walk away and made him turn to look at me. Whether or not he actually saw me before I smashed our lips together was another thing.

Wow, his lips are soft.

...But besides that, I felt no immediate response, so I put my hands on his hips and let my tongue run seductively over his bottom lip. If he wasn't responding before, he was now. He opened his mouth, and I just _knew_ he knew who I was. I mean, really, Fuji Syuusuke randomly letting people kiss him? Not happening.

I felt our tongues battle a bit in heated electricity before pulling away excruciatingly slowly, a smirk evidently on my lips. That'll teach you to ignore me, Fuji Syuusuke!

Of course, my heightened happiness (don't let your thoughts travel, now) was clumsily brought back down upon his next words. A slender finger had tapped at his chin and said in a light and innocent voice, "Hm. Do I know you?"

So much for Fuji Syuusuke not kissing random people. "Yes, I am Mizuki." I could tell my shoulders were stiff and my jaw clenched, but I tried to desperately keep my tone light so as to not let him know.

"Oh, of course." And just like that, he started walking away and I was only left to stare at his backside. Although, if I felt like being honest, he had a rather nice backside that made the experience not unpleasant. Okay, okay, so I was a little hungry for Fuji Syuusuke's entire attention. That would have to wait, though, until I burned myself into his memory.

He turned around sharply, pulling my own attention from my thoughts to the open, piercing and crisp blue eyes. A half-smile half-smirk danced on his lips and in his eyes. "See you again soon, Mizuki."

I could've melted right there and then, but I have poise, mind you. I simply harrumphed inaudibly and smiled my own aristocratic smile before turning around and walking in the opposite direction. "Just you wait, Fuji Syuusuke," I spoke clearly to the faint wind, "I'll make sure you remember me."

**End.**

**Author's Note: **Wow. That was... WTF? I don't even know what that was. XDD It was rather entertaining, though, so I hope you liked it. Sorry if they were a bit OOC, they're both rather bitchy to write. Heh. Sorry again. Please, review if you will just so I know I'm not horrendous and thanks again for reading! Bye. :D


End file.
